WeselyCordy Duet
by Kijikun1
Summary: Will Wes save Cordy in time or is he too late to show he cares?
1. Little to late

Title: To little to late.  
Rated: PG...cause its a little to depressing for the little ones.

E-mail you want feedback to go to: Open just tell me first Please?

Disclaimer: I've credit to the almighty god (notice its in lower cases..no lighten bolts please) Joss...and the other people's whose name escapes me. (run after the names).

Notes: This is just something that came to me during a slow day at my job at walgreens. This is my first attempt at a buffy fanfic, up till know I've only written biker mice and anime fanfiction...so please be kind.

Dedication: To my fellow book worms and nerds everywhere)  
Your plead for feedback: Feedback welcome, but please no voodoo emails.  
Any spoilers: None (but may fit into a future epic story line of mine)  
Author's note: This was written quite a while ago.  
Now on with the story!

She was dying and it was all his fault. Another pain filled sob tore from his throat as he held her body close to his. Closer than he ever dared while she still breathed.

"No.no god please..."he whispered rocking back and forth her blood soaking into his once pressed suit. "Cordelia.. I-I'm so..sorry.." His arms trembled as he held her closer. "All my fault..should have protected you"  
He cried like a baby into her hair, kissing her face, stroking her hair..all the things he'd never have a chance to do. All because he was such a coward..such a whimp...

"Wesley..it wasn't your fault." Angel's voice came from behind him.  
Wesley ignored the vampire's words wishing for a moment that it was Anglues and not Angel..so he could be put out of his misery.

"I loved her Angel..and I never told her. "Wesley managed to choke out. "I loved her."

The end? 


	2. When you Wake

Title: When you wake  
Author: Sneakers

Rating: PG-13 for impure thoughts   
E-mail you want feedback to go to:Shaina_Edmondson@baylor.edu or Kijikun4@aol.com  
Distribution: Open just ask first  
Disclaimer: Joss & co owns ever thing but the plot idea and the Scottish half demon girl  
Notes: Spelling mistakes in the dialogue are done from the purpose of showing accent. Squeal to To little to late.  
Your plead for feedback :Please? Pretty please? I have chocolate covered Wesleys for all those who give feedback..  
Any spoilers: None (unless you don't know that Doyle is….on vacation…yea..that's it)  
**Author note: This was written back a year or two ago.**

He screamed her name in anguish and denial, closing his eyes against the image of her bloody and battered body. "NOO!!!"

Then his body connected with some hard with a loud thump. It took Wesley Wyndham-Price

almost ten minutes to realize he was laying face down on the floor in is bed room. He wasn't holding Cordelia's limp body in his arm in a horrid sewer. 

Picking himself off the floor Wesley fought the urge to call her..just to make sure..just to be safe. He even started to reach from the phone. "Bloody hell." he muttered. "What's wrong with me..I call her now and she'll thin I am crazy.." Groping from his glasses in the dark, he put them on ignoring the wetness on his face. Price's didn't cry. Ever. So of course it had to be just swear. Yes, that was it. 

Looking at the time, Wesley gave a sigh of defeat. It was 4 am, might as well get up. No sense in going back to sleep. Back to the image of a demon tear open Corde…..he pushed the thought away. 

Getting to his feet Wesley hauled on the robe hanging on the back of his bedroom door. If you could call it a bedroom..it looked more like a closet. Though he was sure Cordelia would have thought it to be a very small closet. He sighed again, how did that girl keep getting back in his thoughts. Wesley didn't know what was worse nightmares of him causing Cordelia's death because of his cowardess or dreams of her naked. In his bed…doing the most delightful things with her lips…..

Wesley almost banged his head against the kitchen/living room/dinning room/study/anything else counter. "Cordelia's 18 and a co-worker..and I'm a bad bad man." he mumbled as he put a kettle of water on the stove to make some tea. 

A few minutes later Wesley sighed in contentment as he drank in the familiar scent and taste of the Earl Gray tea and wondered if he should even bother going into the office today. Angel was out of town…doing god knows what…god knows where with some Scottish half-demon girl with big brown eyes that seemed to make the vampire get a very stupid look on his face. 

Corde--Ms. Chase had been in auditions all week and seemed to want to see as little of him as possible..(yes..he'd stick to calling her Ms. Chase. It was a name a lot less likely to bring up images of her lying naked on his bed calling to him…..)

Wesley suddenly decided a shower was in order. A nice long ice cold shower…. 

And what luck, he thought as he stepped into the shower, that's all the pipes usually gave him….


End file.
